


White Lies & Weddings: Something Blue

by exposeyou



Series: I Used To Know You When [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After marrying Sadie five months ago, Jude finally comes home...with some dramatic news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies & Weddings: Something Blue

It’s five months until they speak again. Ewan is struggling through the door with heavy carrier-bags, which he drops on his toe when he notices Jude. He’s sat on the sofa, having clearly found Ewan’s cigarettes and good bottle of Scotch, and Ewan thinks for one stupid second that he must be hallucinating.

Then he comes to his senses, and gets into role as the spurned lover. “How the fuck did you get in?” he snaps, then wishes he hadn’t bothered as Jude rolls his eyes.

“I have a key, you idiot, I do still own the place. In name now. Daddy’s wedding present.”

“Lovely. Look, mate, why are you here? I mean, out of the blue, sat in the dark, getting wasted...”

Ewan, despite the fact that he has a girlfriend now, despite the fact that he doesn’t need Jude any more, a pathetic, naive part of him hopes that maybe this is it, Sadie’s left him, and he’s come home.

Of course, he’s wrong.

“She’s pregnant.”

Bugger. Ewan swiftly slides into congratulatory-friend-mode.

“That’s great news! Aw, you’re gonna be a dad...So you’re drinking to celebrate?”

Jude can’t believe Ewan sometimes. He knows he’s not stupid, that he’s putting on this puppyish front of denial so that he doesn’t have to actually confront the fact that Jude is clearly not alright, and has come to him to do something about it.

So when he answers, he spits the words out. “I’m getting wasted in the flat we shared for three years because I’m fucking terrified. This is real, you know? If she has a kid, I’m fucking trapped.”

And then he’s nearly crying, and Ewan’s holding him and patting his hair in a very awkward attempt at consolation, and it simultaneously occurs to both of them that they don’t need to talk about this, they can skip words, they just need actions.

Then they’re halfway across the room and falling into bed, like it hasn’t been forever. Ewan licks the taste of salt off his face and whisky out his mouth, and touches him like he’s precious. He’s scared that if he moves too quickly, a part of Jude will break, realise what he’s doing, rush out of here.


End file.
